Bloody Tears
by artemis-huntress
Summary: Illyria Potter is Harry and Ginny's daughter. Belonging to the Potter family and being a Slytherin is not easy, and everything is not as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. It's an AU. The setting is years after Harry and the gang have graduated Hogwarts. Please review and be nice, no flames. I have a short, short chapter that tells you what has happened before. If you want me to post that than tell me. Also I am having trouble with coming up with a title.

Artemis

I do not own Harry Potter but I do own any characters that are my originals.

The full moon began to rise in the eastern skies. The bloody sky began to turn into a midnight blue. Mars blinked brightly in the heavens while troubled stirred on the earthly ground.

"Now the time has arrived."

"From which it has derived."

"The child knows not what she will become." A giggle erupted.

"Silence! We are not safe."

"We would be, brother, if we began."

"No, not without her."

"She is only fifteen! That's waiting six years."

"We are immortal. We will wait."

The woman, who looked no older than twenty one, grumbled silently.

"Now back to our places. The time is for waiting, not action."

With that five figures disappeared into the black night.

Illyria Potter sat on the edge of the tower's side. Slytherin's Tower was her refuge. She often came up there after dealing with her family. Illyria Potter had a small, skinny build, perfect for a seeker. Her hair was black and her eyes emerald green. She stretched her muscles with a yawn. The wind blew and revealed the Slytherin crest.

"Miss Potter," A voice drawled behind her, "two weeks detention with me."

Illyria smirked, "But professor there is only week left."

"Potter." The voice ordered her. With a small, sigh Illyria removed herself from the edge and followed her head of house.

"Miss Potter was at the Slytherin Tower, _again_." Professor Snape snarled again.

Illyria peeked from behind Snape. She could see the teachers relieved. Dumbledore had that annoying twinkle in his eyes. McGonagall pursed her lips in thought. Hermione Weasley looked relieved but angry. "Come on Miss Potter." Professor Snape commanded her as he steered her towards the dungeons. Illyria gave the password and started to enter the Slytherin common room. As she entered she heard Snape call out, "Seven o'clock, Potter." Illyria entered the common room smirking.

The Slytherin common room was not what students of other houses would have thought. The room was very large. Comfy couches and chairs scattered the room. A large collection of books were at the use of Slytherin students, some of them would have been in the restricted section. A few desks were near the collection of books.

"Set off the alarms again, Potter?" A Malfoy's stately voice drifted over to her. Illyria plopped herself in a chair near the other Slytherins in her year. Illyria was the first Potter ever to be in Slytherin and she was quite proud of her cunning house.

"Yup and two weeks detention with Snape." Illyria answered with a grin. Nathaniel Malfoy was the youngest Malfoy child. He had an older brother who was a sixth year. His father was Draco Malfoy, who worked for the Ministry. Michael Goyle, who was not as stupid as his father, was also in their year with Jacob Crabbe. Sarah Avery was also sitting with them.

"Where are the others?" Illyria asked, noticing the absence of the other classmates. "Studying." Crabbe answered. Illyria watched Malfoy snicker quietly. Before Illyria could say anything more she felt someone rub her head. She glared and growled in annoyance at Lucius Malfoy.

"Father wishes to speak with us, Nathaniel." Lucius stated with a slight warning in his voice. Nathaniel nodded with his face masking his fears. Illyria watched them leave before turning to the fire. She slowly began to drift towards sleep.

Darkness covered the landscape. Illyria looked around disorientated. The last thing Illyria remembered was falling asleep. A low, dark rumbling could be heard in the distance. The rumbling sent a cold chill down her spine. Before she could move, she felt large, cold hands begin to choke her. She tried to pry the hands away but found no solid hands were choking her. Illyria sank to her knees. Her vision started to become cloudy. She tried to escape the hold on her. Illyria continued to gasp for air. She began to fall slowly into the darkness.

Illyria sat up with a gasp. She gulped the precious air. She looked around and found herself alone in the common room. With a sigh of relief, Illyria leaned back in her seat. She rubbed her temples in an attempt to bring reality into focus. Illyria's head jerked up at the sound of someone entering the common room. She relaxed when she realized it was only Professor Snape. Yet when she saw his face, her face fell. His face was in a deep, dark scowl.

"Your parents wish to speak to you in the headmaster's office." Snape told her. Illyria nodded numbly and stood to follow. She absolutely dreaded these conferences.

Illyria barely heard Snape say the password to the headmaster's office. Illyria opened the door to see her parents speaking to Dumbledore and McGonogall. Illyria took a step back to leave, but Snape kept her from leaving. Illyria walked over to a chair and sat down. She leaned back in the seat and put on the mischievous smile that annoyed her parents greatly.

"Illyria Alice Potter! Do you wish to give your parents heart attacks?" Her mother, Ginny Potter, asked exasperated.

"Now let Miss Potter explain." Dumbledore said gently, looking at Illyria. Illyria wished she could turn invisible.

"I was just sitting." Illyria answered simply.

"Just sitting? Illyria, these are dark and dangerous times. You can't go off on your own." Her father, Harry Potter, tried to explain to her. Illyria knew her father was under great pressure due to Voldemort but every little thing she did was wrong. Illyria mumbled something quietly.

"What was that?" Her father asked. Anger flashed in her emerald eyes, "You would let your precious Gryffindors run around!" The room went silent after Illyria's angry outburst. Illyria looked away before continuing, "May I be dismissed? I am being punished for my actions."

"You may go Miss Potter." Dumbledore dismissed her. Illyria left quickly with the door slamming behind her. McGonagall spoke in the silence, "We are losing her."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Sorry for the wait…I lost the notebook that had my chappies in it and I just found it. Thankies reviewies and a big thanks to Kuro my beta reader…my grammar and spelling are really bad….Remember I do not own Harry Potter…

* * *

Illyria ran down the empty halls. She skidded around the next corner blindly. She stumbled into a girl's bathroom, and she brushed away unshed tears. Her hands clutched the side of the sink. Illyria slowly looked in the mirror. Her face was pale and blotchy. Her green eyes now held a dark, shadowy look. She spun around quickly and found an abandoned book. She quickly picked up the book and angrily threw it at the mirror. The mirror shattered into a thousand pieces. Illyria slid down the wall and drew her knees up. She calmed her breathing and looked around. Illyria was relieved; she had run into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No one dared to enter this bathroom.

Illyria moved to a shadowed corner when she heard someone enter the bathroom.

"Potter." The voice did not belong to an enemy. She glanced in an unbroken mirror. She looked no different from when she left the common room. She stepped out of the corner to see Lucius Malfoy. He shook his head at her.

"Repairo." He waved his wand and the mirror became like new.

"Learn to control that temper." Malfoy said with an eyebrow raised.

"Get me a new family." She replied snidely. Illyria quietly followed Malfoy out.

They quietly ran down the halls.

"Did you have to pick a place so far from the common room?" Lucius sneered as he asked.

"Sorry, I'll try a potion classroom next time." Illyria sarcastically replied. The two were coming closer to the common room.

"Cat, cat, cat!" Illyria whispered loudly. She pulled Lucius in an abandoned classroom. Both caught their breath before Illyria peeked out the door. She motioned for Lucius to follow as she headed towards the portrait.

"Bloody notes." Illyria whispered. Before the portrait moved, it winked at Lucius. As they entered the common room Illyria turned around as she walked to the dormitories.

"Thanks." She said as she went up the stairs.

"No problem," Lucius replied. "but next time I won't help." Illyria rolled her eyes as she went into the room. She glanced at the window to see the sky hardly cloudy and the moon was new. Illyria changed into her pajamas and glanced once more out the window. She dove into her bed and turned her head towards the wall. Her eyes slowly fluttered before finally closing.

* * *

Illyria turned her exam over for charms. They had to do a written test and an exam where they had to do the spells. She thought over carefully about failing her exams but the thought of what Snape would do to her quickly dismissed it. As she looked over the questions her eyes widened. She quietly hit her head against the desk. She did not need to fail the test on purpose; she was going to fail anyways.

Illyria growled in annoyance at the potion test. She remembered flipping through the book last night. She also remembered finding that potion and prayed Snape would be merciful. It seemed her prayer was unheard and Snape was still merciless. She noticed that Malfoy was having no trouble. Illyria glanced up to see Snape eyeing her suspiciously. She then went back to her potion.

Illyria walked across the lush, green lawn. She pulled her hair back in the warm weather. She discarded her robes before she went outside. Her sleeves were rolled up and her tie was loose. She noticed some Slytherins were messing with a muggle born Hufflepuff.

"Hey if you're going to mess with a mudblood then do it right." Illyria called out as Malfoy lead in the "fun."

"And how do we do that?" Malfoy asked with a smirk. The first year Hufflepuff's eyes widened.

"Leave him alone." A voice yelled behind them.

"Look Potter, mudblood lovers." Malfoy whispered to her. Illyria smirked at the gang of Gryffindors. One Potter, two Weasleys, a Longbottom, and some other Gryffindor made up the group.

"I'll tell mom and dad, Illyria." Her brother, James, threatened. Illyria laughed, "Go ahead, James." James pulled out his wand. Illyria frowned and glanced at the Slytherins. They smirked and a knowing look passed between them. Just before James spoke a spell, Professor McGonagall came up.

"Mr. Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor. I expect you to know no dueling." With that she left. Illyria threw a smug look at her brother and crossed the lawn.

Illyria watched as everyone left. She frowned at the thought of being at Hogwarts for a week or more. Her parents were on a mission for the Order. She winced slightly as she felt a hand smack her back. She turned to see Malfoy.

"Father said you are welcomed but give a bit of warning." He said with a chuckle. She had a run in with some of Mr. Malfoy's friends once when she arrived unexpected. Illyria laughed evilly, but quietly. She watched Malfoy leave and growled in annoyance when Lucius messed with her hair. She watched the doors close and she was left alone in the hallway.

"This is going to be a long summer." She whispered to herself.

* * *

The Potter and Weasley families were playing a game of quidditch. Illyria felt a burning desire to play, but she knew it was no use. She kicked a stray rock as she walked. She also was not paying attention and walked into someone.

"Oops, sorry." Illyria apologized as she saw who it was.

"Hi Moony." Illyria said with a small smile.

"You don't want to play quidditch?" Remus Lupin asked.

"No, I got homework." Illyria knew it wasn't her best lie at all. Lupin nodded his head and moved on. A sad smile tugged at her lips.

"The life of a snake around lions." Illyria whispered. She ran to her room to grab a book on dueling. She was half way out when she froze and spun around. A tall, brown owl hooted at her. He nipped her fingers as she took the letter. She wondered why Malfoy was writing to her so early in the summer. School had ended about two weeks ago. She threw the owl a treat as she opened the letter.

Illyria walked into the Great Hall for lunch. Her eyes reread the letter. As she passed Professor Snape's seat she handed him the letter. She watched him scowl at it.

"If Mr. Malfoy thinks that is possible he is stupider than I thought." Snape told her with a sneer. Illyria snorted into her pumpkin juice. She choked for a bit.

"My parents will never go for it. They'll believe I was going to a Death Eater training camp." Illyria glanced around to see how the others were reacting. She took another drink before continuing.

"You know how much I love using the unforgiveables and torturing helpless victims." The choruses of "Miss Potter" and "Illyria" almost made her burst out laughing. Snape just shook his head. Illyria finished her drink when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. Unfortunately, she started choking on her juice again. After a few coughs she smiled innocently at Mad Eye Moody.

"I believe its time for me to leave." Illyria moved to leave but Moody pushed her down into the chair. She rolled her eyes as she pushed her sleeves back revealing a bare forearm. Illyria smiled an innocent smile as he glared at her. He turned around to go back to his seat. When he turned around she stuck out her tongue. He turned around quickly, drawing his wand. A quick meep from Illyria and she bolted from the Great Hall. She slowed down after getting a few feet away. She shook her head before heading outside into the sun. She walked down to the lake. Illyria sat on a large rock. She then layed down on the rock to look at the sky. The hot rock warmed her body. In the distance she heard barking. She pushed the barking away till she realized it wasn't Fangs. She jolted up and turned around. A large black dog was bounding toward the castle.

A/N:

When I have chappy 3 done I will post it.

Artemis


End file.
